I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for selecting a serving base station and performing other functions in a wireless communication network.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of terminals. A terminal may be within the coverage of zero or more base stations at any given moment. If multiple base stations are available, then it is desirable to select a suitable base station to serve the terminal such that good performance can be achieved for the terminal while improving network capacity.